Castle Loops
by Turretwithaview
Summary: What might have happened overnight and in between scenes during episodes. Has probably already been done, but here goes; my take on some the off-screen moments during Season 1. Please review to see if its worth continuing this story. Thanks
1. Flowers on Your Grave - Day 1

**Flowers on Your Grave**

**_Evening Day 1 – Beckett's Apartment_**

Detective Kate Beckett pushed the door closed behind her with her foot and sighed. She moved away from the door and placed the pizza carton in the oven, turning it on to low heat before heading for the bedroom.

She pulled off her shoes, happy to stand flat footed on the carpet for a while flexing her toes. She carried her shoes to the closet, and placed them on the rack. Stepping over to the dresser, she opened the walnut box atop it and lifted the chain from around her neck. For a moment she held the chain up in front of her, watching the ring spin slowly back and forth before dropping it into her other hand and placing it carefully in the box. Next she removed her watch, rubbing her thumb lightly over the glass before laying it next to the chain and ring. She unclipped her badge and cuffs from her belt, set them next to the watch before removing the holstered Glock at the small of her back and laying it next to her badge. With an almost imperceptible sigh she lowered the lid, her evening ritual completed.

Turning back to the bed she pulled off her burgundy blouse and dropped it on to the covers, loosened her belt and slipped out of her navy blue slacks. She carried these over to the closet and placed them on a hanger.

Slipping out of her pants and bra she dropped them next to the blouse and pulled on a wrap from behind the bedroom door. Picking up the discarded clothes she went to the bathroom, dropped them into the laundry basket and turned on the bath. She added a few drops of Japanese Cherry Blossom to the water, picked up the lighter from the shelf and lit the candles set around the bathroom.

She went back out to the sitting room and picked up well-worn book from the coffee table. Kate paused to look at the title; A Raging Storm by Richard Castle, and couldn't avoid a certain feeling of irritation as she thought about the author. Kate had to admit that she had always had a special something for this guy, she had read every book he had written, had subscribed to his web page almost as soon as it had launched, and had awaited each new book with barely contained impatience … but today … God, he was a goofball! How could a guy, capable of writing like that be such an idiot!

With an exasperated sigh she tucked to book under her arm, took down a wine glass and eased the cork out of the Camelot Merlot bottle. She poured a good measure into the glass, re-corked the bottle and carried glass and book into the bathroom. Slipping out of the wrap, she eased herself into the bathtub, allowing the hot, cherry scented water to work its miracles on her tensed muscles.

She used her toes to turn off the tap, took a sip of wine and picked up the book. It was one of his earlier Storm ones and she had read and re-read it numerous times. It, like his other novels, still had the power of enthralment; they still managed to take her out of herself, to get so caught up in the adventure that she could still feel the satisfaction of good winning out over evil, of justice prevailing.

She opened it at the marker, allowed her body to slide a bit further down the bath and with candlelight flickering across the pages allowed the day's grime, sweat and stress to slake away.

Half an hour later, relaxed, Kate slipped the page holder into place, closed the book and finished the last of the wine. Pulling the plug, she stood up and stepped out of the bath onto the mat, wrapped herself in her bathrobe, blew out the candles and picking up the book and now empty wine glass, headed for the kitchen.

She poured herself a second glass of wine, turned the oven off and removed the pizza from the oven. Carrying her trophies across to the settee, she switched on the TV and flicked through several channels before settling on a re-run of Philadelphia Story with Cary Grant, Katharine Hepburn and James Stewart whilst she ate her pizza.

Eventually, she stood up, cleared the table and went to change into a pair of yoga pants and sweatshirt. Back in the sitting room she looked at the shelves holding her books. Taking pride of place was her collection of Richard Castle books; from the earlier one-offs to the later Storm collection. Somewhere in there she felt, had to be the answer to this case. Somewhere in those books they would find the connection between these two murders.

Making a decision, she found a cardboard box in one of the cupboards and carefully packed her collection of Castle books into it. Tomorrow she would take it in to the precinct and they would go through them to try and find the link.

With a sigh, Kate placed to box by her front door, tidied up in kitchen and bathroom, put out the lights and headed for her bed. She lay there awake, her mind going over the day. She was used to the murder, the cruelty, the loss of life and dignity, used to it but not accepting of it. Two people had apparently pointlessly lost their lives. She would follow the clues and chase up any leads and not let the murderer or murderers get away with it. That was her silent promise.

With a sob Kate turned over onto her side, curling up into a foetal position as the overwhelming memories flooded over her. In silence, her body occasionally convulsing, she cried tears which soaked her pillow. Sometime later, anguish abated but hardly appeased, she drew the pillow from under her and swapped it for the other one on the bed.

She lay flat on her back, staring up at the vague patterns on the ceiling caused by street lights outside her window. Unwilling almost, her thought turned to the evening, to her meeting with the famous Richard Castle … the asshole.

Her mouth turned down at the corners as she ran through the evening's events. Heading for the book launch, she had reluctantly admitted a certain excitement to herself. She had not been surprised by Castle's response to her arrival, he was after all a well-known playboy, but she had to admit she had been disappointed in him.

As to his behaviour in the interrogation room, ughh!, although she had to admit, unconsciously biting her lower lip, that at times she had been hard put to keep a straight face. But he was a goofball, for god sakes … copies of the murder pics! Who on earth in their right minds would even think of making a request like that!

Kate turned over on to her side, her mind now running through the interview. He had a lovely smile, but if he thought he could charm her with that he was sadly mistaken. Huh! … and who on earth steals a police horse and rides naked through Central Park! ... as to her being a deranged fan … well ok, he _had_ said she didn't appear deranged .. but of all the gall!

She turned back onto her other side, pulling the sheets up to her chin. He was just like a kid, for crying out loud ….. ok, those eyes of his … but no way was he going to …. Kate Beckett fell into a fretful sleep where deep blue eyes turned into sunflowers and rose petals became boyishly charming smiles.

* * *

**_Evening Day 1 – Castle Loft_**

Richard Castle pulled the two books from the shelves ….

_"Yeah. It's just so senseless."_

"Murder usually is." said Alexis

"No. Murder usually makes a great deal of sense. Passion, greed, politics. What's senseless here is the books that the killer chose. Hell Hath No Fury? Flower For your Grave? My truly lesser works. Why would a psychotic fan pick those?"

"Maybe because he's psychotic. Come on, it's bed time. You can figure it out in the morning."

With that, Alexis pulled him to his feet and led the way out of the room. Castle turned the lights off as he followed his daughter. Back in the living room Martha and Burt were still belting out _Oklahoma! _numbers. With a grimace, Castle hugged Alexis and gave her a good night kiss. He watched her blow a goodnight kiss to Martha on her way to the stairs up to her bedroom.

Gratefully he headed for his bedroom, closing the door behind him and shutting out the Broadway musical taking place in his living room.

With a sigh, he began stripping off his clothes and mulled over the night's events. He smiled at Detective Beckett's far from complimentary look to his '_Where would you like it?'_ comment.

Talking of which … wow! … _what_ a hot cop! What was it about redheads and him? He headed smiling towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the hot water sluiced over his body, his mind went over the information Detective Beckett had wittingly and unwittingly given him. There was nothing with which to build a story on so far, but there had to be a story there … something that would make sense.

He stepped out the shower, grabbed a towel and began drying off. Suddenly he stopped, a smile slowly grew across his face and wrapping the towel round his waist he headed back to the bedroom. Picking up his phone he went to contacts and pulled up the Mayor's number.

_"Hi Big Cheese! How's it going? ….. oh! You heard about that? …. yea, they did release me in the end … no, I was just thinking … I was wondering if you could get me in on the case? If the murderer is using my books I may be able to pick up on things which could help the boys in blue? …. Oh I can understand them not liking it, but … appreciated Bob, thanks … yeah I'll see you on Saturday …. Be good! "_

With a smile of satisfaction he dropped the phone on the bed and headed back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Switching off the lights he went back to the bedroom, picked up the phone and placed it on the bedside table and climbed in under the sheets.

He turned the lights off, stretched out, and proceeded to spend the next half an hour thinking about the redhead police detective, he had to admit he had enjoyed their interview … he chuckled to himself, that comment of his about her not looking deranged had hit home. How much of a fan was she? After all, who the hell had read _Hell Hath No Fury!_

Eventually tiredness won the battle and he sank into a deep sleep …..


	2. Flowers on Your Grave - Day 2

**_AN: I belatedly realised that if I follow this through I am going to have to do some Kassen, Kemming and Kosh scenes … (though I am keeping it T rated at max) … I don't really want to go there … not only because of the hate mail! lol _**

* * *

**_Evening Day 2 – Beckett's Apartment_**

Kate Beckett flopped against the back of the lift as it took her up to her floor. She was tired, a bit frustrated and beginning to get really pissed off … not that she could pin it down on any one thing … it just seemed that life as a whole had decided to use her as a poop-scoop.

The pinging of the lift drew her out of her reverie and tiredly picking up the gym bag from the floor she walked down the hallway to her door. Fishing out her keys, she fumbled them and they dropped to the floor. With a groan she bent to pick them, inserted them in the lock and pushed her way into her apartment.

As soon as the door was closed behind her she kicked her shoes off with a sigh of relief and heading for the bathroom she just emptied the contents of the bag by the side of the clothes basket; she couldn't be bothered to sort it, it could wait till morning.

She really needed a shower, but she was just too tired to bother; _it was after midnight and she would have to be up early again tomorrow … ugh! today … a quick brush of her teeth would have to suffice_.

Back in her bedroom she carried out her nightly ritual of placing her mother's ring, father's watch, badge, cuffs and gun in their place, stripped, placed her clothes over the back of a chair and crawled into bed with a thankful sigh. _Shit! her phone_ … with a groan she climbed back out of bed and found her phone on the kitchen counter. With eyelids just about closed she made it back to her bed, placed the phone on the nightstand next to the pad and pen and flopped back into bed, pulling the sheet up over her.

_She … was …. sooo …. tired …_

_…. so why couldn't she drop off … and why was the pillow too warm under her head …. _she lifted her head, flipped the pillow over and flopped back down_ ….. hmmm …. that was better …... damned itch …. would be just be in that area of her back she couldn't reach …..… and how come there was so much traffic tonight .. well ok, this morning .… dammed headlights were making all sorts of moving patterns on the ceiling .… and he __was__ guilty, what the hell did __he__ know about anything …. asshole …. not that he was the only one mind you … huh! … "_Right, the genre, that's why you're blushing_"…. what would Ryan know anyway, and Espo was just as bad …. so, ok she was a fan, not that she was going to tell them …. and Cabot __had__ to be guilty …. because if he wasn't, it wouldn't only mean she had the wrong guy, it would also inflate that idiot's ego even more … oh god!12:57 …. _

Kate turns over on her other side, punches the pillow into shape, yawns and pushes the sheet down to her waist.

_…. 1:14 …. Ugh! this was no good …. and how could the Captain have allowed that goofball in on the case …. so what if the Mayor was a pal … __he__ didn't have to put up with the guy all day! … Castle was devious, how else could he have read her like he did? ….. ok, maybe he was good, he had got pretty close …. not that she would tell him … he was as crazy as some of those fans he got mail from …. good job she hadn't written any to him for a couple of years … that's all she needed, for one of her letters to come up in those boxes … not that her pen name would have given her away … but, really? Three boxes of fan mail … geez! ... _

_…. 2:13 …. Cut it out Kate, just get to fricking sleep will you … maybe a second pillow will help … ah, that's better … mind you, the prints coming through so quickly had been a help …. but what a vain, conceited, egotistical, self-centred, conceited, …. no, she'd already used that one …. to go and phone the Mayor ..… what did he call him? Oh yeah 'Big Cheese' duh, how cheesy! …. so, ok, as long as none of the other teams found out …. And then Lanie, her Lanie, getting all nicey-nicey with him just because he'd shown off reading the crime scene, she'd have to have a serious talk with her …. And Kyle Cabot had to be their guy … though it didn't hang right … she was missing something there ….. _

The alarm had her groaning into awareness, her hand reaching out to smack it into silence. The pale morning sun laid a path across the foot of her bed, with a groan Kate propped herself up and looked around. Her sheets were twisted round her legs, one pillow on the floor … and she felt worn out …

_…. 7:15, why couldn't today be a day off? …. Ugh._

* * *

**_Evening Day 2 – Castle's Loft_**

Richard Castle tidied up the worst of the mess left after their poker night and left the rest for Dolores, the cleaner, to see to in the morning. Picking up his suede jacket from where he had left it on the couch, he made his way to his bedroom turning off lights as he went.

He decided on a quick shower, he hated it when he could smell Patterson's cigar smoke in his hair the mornings after their games … at least the loft only had to be aired once a month. Feeling better after his shower and other ablutions, he stripped, pulled on his 'The Mask' boxers and climbed into bed.

He propped himself up against the leather headboard and considered his day. It brought a grin to his face. His Detecti … _oops! Did I just call her my Detective? Better keep that thought under lock and key! … anyway, Beckett is cute even if it did piss her off when I picked up on her brow furrowing when she was thinking. I'm pretty sure I got her story right too … her face! … she went from cool cucumber to wide-eyed shock when I profiled her; in fact her eyes even changed … how cool is that! …. one moment they are cool hazel next they're fiery green … so hot!. And that man's watch she wears, maybe her dad's, is that who she lost? …. I'll have to dig a bit more, but I need to take it slowly, otherwise she is definitely going to hurt me!_

He didn't know why, but he just seemed to piss her off every time he opened his mouth or did something. He'd already guessed she was a fan, but how much of one he wondered, and why would being with _the_ Richard Castle get her so riled? He chuckled at her reaction to his phoning Bob:

"_Oh, I think somebody feels threatened"_

_"I am not threatened"_

_"No. I get it. I can call the mayor and you can't"_

_"We have procedure. Protocol" _

_…. Yeah right Beckett, pull the other one, you were sooo mad at me … and then the second murder …. Hell, I mean _Death of a Prom Queen_ … where the hell does that tie into _Flowers On Your Grave_ .… other than for a clear lack of literary taste … not that I'll admit that in public though! …. Mind you the ME … what's her name … oh yeah! … Parish … Lanie Parish … cute, and she's a fan …. hey! Maybe the whole precinct are secret Richard Castle fans … oh boy, wouldn't that be hilarious! …._

_…. But really, it's Beckett that I want to get in here with me …. she must be so hot … I wonder what her legs are like, 'cos those trousers she wears don't give much away but boy, oh, boy, those heels! I mean those heels and no trousers …. gulp … ok, best not go there, down boy! … I really need to do something to get in her good books ….. 'cos, yep, I am a bit … uh … impulsive? …. I mean, to tell me that it was "_a homicide investigation, not a day at Disneyland" _… I wasn't that bad! …. she is suuuch a control freak … what was it? … oh yes! … "_If I give you an order I expect you to obey it" …. _Yeah, right! ….._

With a yawn he leant over, turned the bedside light off and settled down into his bed, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder and shifting into a more comfortable position on his side. He closed his eyes and smiled as he continued to think about Beckett.

_…. Ok so, she told me to stay in the car, but come on! How could she expect me to do that! I mean a real killer, cops busting down doors, guns going off … maybe a gunfight … how was I supposed to just sit in the car and miss all the fun! … no way!_

_…. And that closet of creepiness …. Yeah, it was kind of cool, but also kind of scary to see all those pictures of me, the dust covers …. whackymolee! ….. but still a guy with PDD arranges two unconnected murders, leaves no traces and then sends in an incriminating fan letter …. hmm, even this afternoon I wasn't convinced … I mean that's a twelve year-old's school essay, not the way I would have written it …. I mean, even Cannell picked up on that tonight …. yeah, he's right … where is the twist? …. talking of twisting, I wonder if I can twist Beckett's arm into having dinner with me …. although if I suggest that she'd probably twist mine in a much less pleasant way …. but maybe I can fi … nd ….. a …. Way … _yawn_ … to …. _


	3. Flowers on Your Grave - Day 3

**Evening Day 3 – Beckett's Apartment**

She pushed the door closed behind her, juggling keys, coat and boxes whilst holding her phone between shoulder and ear as she finished talking to her father.

_"No, that's fine Dad, I'd like that. …. Hmm ….. no, that's not a problem, just drop it in when you can …. yeah, love you too …. night Dad!"_

She dropped both boxes on the kitchen counter, grabbed her phone with her now free hand and turned it off. Placing it next to the boxes she headed for her bedroom, kicked her shoes off and stripped down to her underwear before going back through the kitchen to the bathroom. As she was about to drop her shirt into the clothes hamper she paused; had she really chosen that green shirt this morning without a hidden agenda? She had, hadn't she … ? There was no way she'd chosen it on purpose! With a huff she dropped it and stripping off her underwear added them to the basket. A quick shower, a change into nice comfy yoga pants and an old NYPD T-shirt and she was back in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of white wine.

Placing the glass on the coffee table she went back to the kitchen counter, picked up her phone and both boxes and carried them back to her couch. Settling down, she curled her legs under her, opened the box of sushi she'd picked up from Mitaka's, rubbed her chop sticks together and selected the salmon makizushi and popped it into her mouth before picking up her phone and calling Lanie.

_"Hey, girl! You home?"_

_"Yeah Lanie, just got in, what about you?" _

_"Relaxing with a glass of wine and watching The Big Bang Theory … these guys really need_ _help"_ she laughed, _"What about you Kate?"_

_"I'm fine Lanie, really, just having some sushi and winding down"_

_"Tough day?"_

_"No tougher than usual … or at least it shouldn't have been …"_

_"Writer boy getting to you girl?"_ she laughed

_"No! … No way Lanie! … he's a jerk …. but anyway, I don't want to talk about him … just wanted to see if we're on for tomorrow as usual?" _

_"What! Katherine Beckett, just why would our usual girl's night not be on?"_

_"No reason Lanie, just thought maybe you and Espo might have something planned"_ she laughed.

_"Oh girl, I am so going to smack you tomorrow!"_

_"You don't frighten me Dr Parish …. anyway, I'll let you watch your show. See you tomorrow Lanie"_

_"Night honey, and don't you think I'm gonna forget what you just said!"_

Smiling, Kate dropped the phone on the couch next to her, took a sip of wine and picked out the prawn uramaki, savouring it with closed eyes and a hum of enjoyment. Getting up she went over to her music centre, selected a CD, put it on and returned to her meal. With the last of her sushi washed down with wine, some R&B playing in the background, she pushed the now empty box to one side and sat staring at the other one which had been trying to seduce her all evening … _well, if she was honest, all day_.

Looking at it she could feel her irritation building up again. Every time she had the guy neatly pigeonholed, he'd go and do something which confused her … and then he'd go and do something else which would again prove he was a jerk .… _UGH!_

Her hand stretched out almost of its own volition, pulled the box with the blue flower print towards her and then lifted off the lid. She pushed the tissue paper to one side and pulled out the advanced copy of _Storm Fall_. In spite of herself, she couldn't help but open it up to where he had signed it for her. Her hand brushed over the words scrawled in his rounded hand …

_ Kate,  
I couldn't think of a _

_ better partner in crime._

_ Richard Castle_

She sighed … then guiltily sat up straight and looked around as if ….

_Oh shit! Really Kate, the guy signs his book with a corny … ok, quite a cute … line and you go all squishy! The guy's a goofball, don't let yourself be fooled …. just be thankful he didn't add his phone number to it …. and don't forget it was all a ruse anyway, geez, how did he think he was going to get away with stealing her case files …._ With a frown she had to admit that for a few minutes she had been suckered … what with the book, the kiss …. _Oh my god! I hope he didn't notice how hot and embarrassed I got …. Yeah, not surprising it took me a few minutes to land back on my feet again … did I just think that?! ….. oh dear, shame on you Kate!_ ..

She'd called down to reception but he'd already left the building. Rushing out onto the street she'd looked around for him, asked a couple of uniforms if they'd seem him, eventually she'd had to call his mother who, after tracking him down had called her back with his location … she had felt guilty about not telling her why she was looking for him ... but served the idiot right!

_….. ok, I have to admit I already had doubts about Cabot's guilt, but having him point out that a PDD obsessive would have made sure to use the correct petals just …. Just .. drove me insane! I wish I could have kept him in lock-up overnight .. that would teach him!_

Thinking about his release had her smiling at the memory of Martha and his daughter Alexis, they were so different, although his mother must be something else, but the daughter, wow, how could an idiot like Castle have a kid like that? Throughout the whole episode she had tried to keep a straight face, it had been priceless …. until he had insisted they had the wrong guy. Wouldn't she have dismissed it if it had been any other civilian? Was she already letting him insinuate himself into her mind …. no, she already had her own doubts, his words had simply made them crystallise, whatever Espo thought to the contrary; from a murder of convenience escalating to a murder of somebody he knew very well, and then back to a murder of convenience? It didn't make any sense.

_… it all ties in around Alison Tisdale, she's the key …. well enough already, I'm for bed … _

Standing up she cleared away the table, put the wine back in the fridge, dumped the sushi box and chopsticks in the bin and headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she emerged, turned the music off (it must have looped several times, but she was so absorbed in her thoughts she had been unawares), picked up the copy of _Storm Fall _and headed for her bed.

* * *

**Evening Day 3 – Castle's Loft**

_"Well ladies, it's been a long day, I'm off to bed!"_

_"Probably feels longer because of jail time Dad!"_

_"All in the name of research Pumpkin, you know how seriously I take it …."_

_"Yeah kiddo! Give Detective Beckett a voice in the matter and you'll be doing forty to life research!"_

_"Very funny Mother, maybe you could move in with me there?"_

_"Richard, If I wanted to research prison life … it wouldn't be with you present!"_

_"Eww, Grams … enough! I'm off to bed as well!"_

With a grin, Richard Castle closed the door to his study behind him and paused at his desk. Although he had been focused on the Tisdale case all day, there was something else beginning to form in the back of his mind and he wanted to put some of the bones to paper. Sitting down he pulled out his current legal pad, looked at the mess of jotted notes and crossed out texts on the open page and without a moment's hesitation ripped it out, screwed it up into a ball and threw it in the bin.

Starting on a fresh page he rapidly wrote some notes, bulleting some points and finished with a list of names. He kept looking at them and crossing them out when he felt they didn't suit. Eventually two of the names were circled in red; he would look at them with fresh eyes tomorrow.

Dropping the pad on the desk he stood up, stretched, and headed for his bedroom, switching the study light off as he went, the room plunging into darkness with only the lights from the sitting area (where Martha was still enjoying a nightcap) filtering through and around the open bookshelves and their polyglot collection of tomes.

Well the day didn't go exactly as planned, but at least he'd accomplished two out of his three goals … unsettling Beckett had been one and boy had he done it …. he laughed to himself at the look on her face when he'd leaned forwards and kissed her after giving her the book … _oh boy, did she colour up at that … and oh! How pissed was she when she'd appeared at the library to arrest me_ ... he grinned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror ... _wow, is she hot when she's mad! ... but really, it was the only way I could get to see the case files, there is no way she would have let me see them otherwise!_ ...

Switching the bathroom light out as he went back into the bedroom he climbed into bed and settled down, the grin still on his face. The smile faded slowly as his mind went over the case files and the notes he'd made ... _why can't she see that the case against Kyle Cabot just doesn't hold up ... he's too obsessive to have made so many mistakes ... the wrong rose petals, the necktie instead of a plastic bag in the Fisk murder, the wrong coloured dress in the victim of the pool ... Ke... Kendra, that was it ... no, too many errors _.._. t__he only one of the three victims that had any real knowledge of Kyle's obsessive condition would've been Alison Tisdale …. the killer had to have known both his intended victim and Kyle fairly well ... Alison's the key. It's her murder the killer is trying to cover up ….. how can Beckett not see that!_

He rolled over, rubbed his hand over his face and yawned. He was going to prove them all wrong …. _I can't wait to see her face when I turn up with the case all neatly tied up …. She'll have to admit she's got the wrong guy … and I will have sooo much fun rubbing that point in …. _

His mind suddenly turned to the trip back from the precinct … his daughter was so smart! But he was going to have to have a word with her about suggesting a raise in allowance in the presence of his mother; Martha did not need any encouragement!

His mind was still working out his plan of action for the following day when he fell asleep. Not long after, a certain smart, opinionated, tough cookie of a cop was chasing him round the bullpen which became the public library as she climbed over his book to kiss him passionately …..


	4. Flowers on Your Grave - Day 4

**Evening Day 4 – Beckett's Apartment**

They were laughing as Kate pushed open the door to her apartment, the bag in her hand tinkling against the wall as she switched the lights on.

"_Careful girl! ….. I don' wanna have to go back and for more wine an' face that creep again!_"

"_Well Lanie, maybe you should keep the 'girls' covered up more …_" Kate shoots back at her with an eye roll as they placed the bags on the counter and kick off their shoes.

Lanie stops, stands with her hands on her hips and frowns at her friend "_You trying to tell me something Kate Beckett?!_"

Kate looks back at Lanie, totally unfazed by the ME's stance and look as she pulls out a couple of glasses from the cupboard "_Well __I__ wasn't the one bending down at the counter and trying to get my shoe back on …. poor guy nearly had a heart attack!_"

Lanie scowled at her ….. then grinned, "_Yeah, he did look a bit white in the face when I stood up!_"

They unpack the food in companionable silence, place the selection of cheeses, cold meats, pâtés and salads on plates and carry them and the wine over to the couch. Whilst Beckett goes to her music center and selects some jazz to put on, Lanie pulls the cushions of the couch and chairs onto the floor.

With a sigh, both women sink down onto the cushions facing each other and lean against the couch. Raising their glasses they clink them together and utter their traditional toast; "_To us girls!_"

"_So … what happened with writer boy? I hear you had to save his ass today?_"

"_Yeah, I don't know why I bothered, should've just let Tisdale shoot him …" _she harrumphs_ "although __he's_ _just as much an idiot … probably would have messed it up and given me even more paperwork!"_

Lanie chuckles "_Ok girl, spill_"

Kate takes a sip of wine, chews on some ham for a bit and shakes her head, "_Ok, so yesterday he gets me thinking, you know .. after we released him from lock-up. Javi's all for wrapping it up, but you know …... the guys a jerk … but .. but what he said made sense …_" she looks enquiringly at her friend.

Lanie nods, "_Yeah, I know the feeling, sometimes the body's saying one thing but my guts are telling me something else_ .."

Kate nods, spreads some pâté on a cracker and takes a bite. When she's finished chewing she continues, "_So, this morning I head to Jonathan Tisdale's offices … Alison's father …_" she adds as Lanie nods her head.

"_Anyway, I walk in through the door and there's Castle chatting up the bimbo behind the .._" the sound of Lanie clearing her throat stops her, she looks across, sees her friend's raised eyebrow and blushes "_… the receptionist_" she corrects herself.

"_So what did you say?_"

"_Nothing much, I mean he obviously wasn't going to let it drop, and I have to admit, he'd been right so far … so I just though better to keep him on a leash rather than have both of us doubling up on the case and him screwing things up …_"

"_Uhhuu .._" was Lanie's only comment, but Kate didn't miss the look of disbelief her friend was giving her, she just chose to ignore it.

"_So we get to Tisdale's office and I run the usual questions past him, get the same answers Ryan got and I'm about to leave when Castle comes up with Tisdale's worth being something like a hundred million dollars. Geez! I couldn't believe it .. I mean how insensitive can you be!_"

"_So, what happened?_"

"_I … I … you know these rich guys have different mindsets to us … I mean the guy didn't even blink … just .. confirmed it … I'm trying to drag Castle away before Tisdale calls security and has us thrown out, or even worse complains to the Commissioner or something and Castle just keeps on … about who inherits what. Anyway thank heavens he decided that was enough and we left_".

"_Girl, you are so looking mad right now. What did he do?_"

"_Huh? Oh no, … it wasn't what he did … it was what I didn't pick up on … it was Castle who noticed that Tisdale senior looked ill … had all the symptoms of cancer … I mean, Lanie, I should have noticed that, I'm the cop, the one with the training … not him!_"

"_Seems to me girl, you two work well together, I mean you got to hand it to writer boy, so far he's been calling all the shots right_"

"_Ugh! Don't remind me, that's all he needs to know … I'd never hear the end of it!_" suddenly she laughs.

"_What?_"

"_Well, when we were out in the street, he's coming out with a comment about Tisdale being at death's door like it's just a normal conversation when he sees this Sabretts vendor on the street?" Lanie nods, "Suddenly he's like a kid, asking me if I want a hot dog … I mean, were in the middle of a case right … and he's off on a hot dog spree, so anyway … " she couldn't help a giggle at the memory "… so I grab him by the nose …. Oh Lanie, you should have heard him squealing 'Apples' like a girl!" _by now they are both laughing_._

Lanie gets up, goes to the kitchen and returns with the bottle of wine, they refill their glasses and Kate continues.

"_Anyway we decide to go see the son …. Alison's brother, you know Lanie, I have to give it to him, Castle isn't bad on questioning, has some good ones, but he is sooo innocent, I mean Harrison Tisdale has this rock solid alibi, he's out of the country for all three murders …_ "

"_All three?_" inquires Lanie with raised eyebrows.

"_Yeah right? I get him knowing where he was the night of his __sister's__ murder, but the other two? He didn't pause, didn't ask for dates, didn't even check his calendar, but he was ready with an alibi … and the best part? … Castle bought it hook, line and sinker … you should have seen his pout … it was like a kid who's lost his favourite toy!_"

Lanie was chuckling, "_And I bet you strung him along?_"

"_For a bit, anyway, we got back to the precinct, ran checks on his finances and decided to keep an eye on him. Then you know what? I'm trying to get Judge Markway to sign a search warrant for Harrison Tisdale's home and office, and Castle and the Judge are on about golf ... I mean __golf__! Doesn't the guy realise we've got a murderer to catch!_"

"_Did you get the warrant?_"

Kate huffs in disgust "_Yeah!_"

"_Well then?_" says Lanie, ignoring Kate's baleful look, and spreading the last bit of brie on a cracker.

With a sigh, Kate continues retelling the day's events. "_So Tisdale junior makes his run, McNulty tells me that junior's business is going under and that he's just headed up to his apartment. Then I remember that last time I told Castle to stay in the car he ignored my order so this time …_" she smiles at the memory "_I tell him he needs to get my back-up piece from the glove compartment … oh god Lanie, you should have seen his face when I cuffed him to the grab handle!_"

"_You didn't!_" she gasps a laugh

"_I did! … not that it served much purpose … he got himself a key and got out of them. Anyway, to cut a long story short, we all barrel up to Tisdale's apartment, break in when he doesn't open up and find the guys gone out the fire escape, I'm out after him when I see Castle chasing him down the alley, shoe in hand … I mean the guys an idiot! He could have got himself shot … in fact if it wasn't for the paperwork I'd shoot him myself!_"

Lanie laughs "How did you catch him?"

"_I didn't …_" answers Kate in disgust "_… well not really … Tisdale caught Castle, we had a sort of Mexican standoff and then, after getting him to confess, Castle elbowed him in the face and got his gun off him … really, I should have shot both of them then and there!_"

The two women get up, clear the food and plates away, top up their glasses with the remaining wine and help themselves to some cheese cake. Back on the floor they talk about doing some shopping at the weekend and Lanie tells her the latest joke doing the rounds of the morgue …

Kate smiles … but she's actually thinking of the last time she'd seen Castle. It had been outside Harrison Tisdale's apartment. She had approached Castle to say her goodbyes, he'd tried to get her to go for dinner … and dessert she guessed … but she just wanted to get back to the precinct and wrap the paperwork up.

She had told him "_It was nice to meet you, Castle_". In a way it had been, though it would be a relief to see the back of him, but when he'd said "_It's too bad. It would've been great_", she hadn't been able to resist leaning in and whispering in his ear "_You have no idea_".

She had turned on her heels and left without looking back … but she didn't need to, she could so easily picture the look on his face ….

* * *

**Evening Day 4 – Castle's Loft**

Castle reached his loft and found it empty, Alexis was at Paige's and Martha was obviously on one of her greydar evenings. He was relieved, the Tisdale case was over, satisfactorily solved and all loose ends neatly tied up ... and he was buzzing with ideas ... he had just the character he needed for his next series of books and she was going to be absolutely fantastic!

He found some curry in the fridge obviously left over from one of Martha's binge cooking sessions and poured himself a glass of wine. He heated the curry and pulled out his phone. He just needed a bit more help from Bob for this to work.

"_Hi Rick, whats up? Do I have to get you out of jail again?"_

"_Oh! You heard about that did you?_"

"_Sure did, it's the talk of society Rick, you're famous at last!_"

"_Very funny Bob, look I need to ask you another favour .._" he heard a groan on the other end of the line, but ignored it "_... I want to create a new character for my next series based on an NYPD cop, a female Homicide Detective who is kickass good, smart and sexy ... and I need to research for it!_" he paused, holding his breath.

"_And of course, this has nothing to do with this Detective you've been 'helping' these last few days?_"

"_Well, to be honest, she's the one whos inspired this new character ..._" he let it trail off.

"_Ok, let me talk to the commissioner, I'll let you know_"

"_Thanks, Bob, I owe you ... again!_"

With that he ended the call, grabbed the heated curry and headed for his study. He sat at his desk, pulled the computer into his lap and opened a fresh document up.

His fingers flew across the keypad, the text spreading across the sheets of digital paper, filling up screen after screen. He was unaware of the arrival of his Mother who paused in the doorway at the sound of rapid clicking coming from behind the books forming the dividing wall between study and sitting area. He was unaware of her turning off the lights downstairs and heading up to her room with a smile of relief on her face. He was unaware of the passing time until well into the early hours when his fingers began cramping up, his shoulders felt the tension of hours of typing and his eyes refused to focus on the now too bright screen.

He barely made it to his bedroom where, still fully clothed, he collapsed onto the bed and instantly dropped into deep sleep. That night he didn't dream ...


	5. Flowers on Your Grave - Day 5

**Evening Day 5 – Beckett's Apartment**

Beckett gets in, switches the light on and almost slams the door behind her. She leans against it, closes her eyes and tries to get her breathing down to normal levels. Slowly her fists unclench, she lets out a gusty sigh and pushes up off the door.

She heads for the bathroom, empties the contents of her gym bag into the clothes hamper and mentally makes a note to buy more washing powder. She heads for the bedroom, pulls off her boots, strips off her jacket, waistcoat and pants and heads for the bathroom in her by now grimy white shirt.

In the bathroom she starts filling up the tub, pours in some of her dwindling supply of Japanese Cherry Blossom and lights the candles lying around the room. Next she heads for the kitchen, opens the cupboard where she stores her drinks and is undecided between the bottle of red Belle Glos wine or the Saarema Viin Vodka she's been storing for special occasions …. and drowning in her own bath is not only looking more and more like an attractive prospect, but might also count as a special occasion.

In the end she opts for the wine and pulls it out, viciously stabs the corkscrew into it and imagines the plop! It makes on coming out is a bullet hitting a certain writer in between his eyes.

Grabbing bottle and glass she heads to the bathroom and sets them down within easy reach of the tub. She strips her remaining clothes, drops them into the hamper and climbs into the bath. Slowly she eases herself down into the hot, swirling, cherry-scented water and releases a sigh of contentment … until the memory of her day pops back into her mind, bringing a frown to her brow and her hand to the wineglass.

She had been so content on arriving at work today, the Tisdale case closed, just the paperwork to complete, Richard Castle out of her life … everything back to normal, just as Kate Beckett liked it!

Then the Captain had called her in to his office and had informed her … no, had _instructed_ her to 'collaborate' with that …. that infantile, pre-pubescent, egotistical playboy! … ok, that may not have been exactly what he said but …

When told that Montgomery wanted to see her, she had assumed it was to congratulate her on closing the case. Instead he had coolly informed her that she was to serve as the … the _inspiration_ … ughh! … for Castle's principal character in his next set of novels …. with the blessing of the mayor's office, no less …. great! What an honour … my ass! …. So she was going to serve as inspiration for a tough but savvy female detective … and he, Richard Castle was going to 'do research' on her was he … yeah … he'd better keep his hands off his 'research' project or he'd end up with a 9mm hole in-between his eyes.

She'd tried to tell the Captain that he was like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush, totally incapable of taking anything seriously, but Roy had just ignored her pleas … not only ignored her but he hadn't even told her for how long …. _I mean is it for a week, a month … not, god help me … a year! … even worse, it wasn't up to her, or her department … it's up to him … Richard … Fricking …. Castle! …. well at least he had had the decency to clear out at lunchtime, given her the afternoon without his disturbing presence .… he`ll be back on Monday to sign the paperwork … maybe I'll be lucky and he'll fall and break a leg or something over the weekend._

She places her glass on the floor and then sinks down into the tub, letting the water flow over her head, her mouth slowly releasing a stream of bubbles until she's out of air and needs to surface, pushing her hair back off her face and taking a deep breath.

Eventually she climbs out, the water now almost cold. She pulls the plug, wraps the bathrobe round her and picking up the bottle of wine and glass heads back out to the kitchen. Leaving the glass in the sink and the bottle on the counter she heads for the bedroom, the tiredness weighing her lids and limbs, her only desire to sink into cool sheets and deep sleep.

* * *

**Evening Day 5 – Castle's Loft**

Castle is happy. His little Pumpkin is helping him with dinner, his mother is out at some celebration with friends, his writer's block seems to be a thing of the past and in a couple of days' time he gets to spend his days following Kate Kick-ass Beckett on their next cases … how cool is that!

"_Pan, Dad!_"

Ooops! He tosses the pan, lets the chicken pieces swirl around amongst the chopped red and green peppers, the onion and chives, the vibrant colours reflecting his happy mood. Alexis is straining the rice, the table is set and they've already selected Ice Age Two: The Meltdown for their movie … in anticipation of the forthcoming release of Ice Age Three: Dawn of the Dinosaurs …

He turns the heat off, pops the chicken on the rice beds Alexis has already placed on their plates, and grabbing their drinks head for the couch.

"_Ready Pumpkin?_"

She nods and he turns the DVD on.

The credits roll into flickering snow and Castle turns on the couch, slips his arm under his daughter's knees and lifts her onto his lap. She stirs but doesn't wake. He pushes to his feet and carries his daughter up to her room. Wow, she's getting heavy … and big … gone were the days he could cradle the whole of her against his chest … now her head is up against his shoulder, tucked into his neck and her feet are brushing his waist.

He sets her down carefully on her bed, shakes her shoulders and she lifts her eyelids, rubbing her eyes as she yawns. "_You know Dad, you didn't need to carry me up … you could have just woken me …_"

"_What, and forego carrying my little princess up to her tower!_" he pouts

Alexis groans and pats his face, shaking her head in mock despair "_You're little princess can make her own way up to her tower_"

"_I know, that's what worries me. Soon I'll be relegated to the dungeons whilst she riots and roisters throughout my castle and domains, cavorting with princes from afar_ …." He pauses, looking at her giggling face "… _promise you won't cavort with any princes or otherwise until you're at least thirty?_"

"_Dad!_" She says, laughter in her eyes "A_way with you. To your chambers …. !_" an imperious finger pointing to the door.

With a sigh he stands, presses a kiss to her brow and with a "_Goodnight princess!_" shuts her door behind him and heads downstairs again.

Once he's cleared the ice-cream bowls from the table, rinsed everything and placed it in the dishwasher he turns the lights off and heads into his study. His body tingles in anticipation as he sits down at his desk, pulls his computer onto his lap and turns it on. The hard disk whirrs into life, the screen lighting up and soon he's calling up last night's document.

He scrolls to the end, clicks, hits the enter key a couple of times and then lets his fingers skim the keyboard, his mind already churning out the story line, the tumble of the images in his mind turning into words on the screen.

New York City slows its rhythm slightly as night-time revellers head home, work shifts change and the lower life emerges to hide amongst the shadows; their criminal intents and actions hidden amongst the patterns of light and darkness, their repercussions to be faced as dawn announces the arrival of a new day.

Above the streets, away from crowds and fun and fiends and filth a light glows in a loft window, a beacon to a new dawn …. a new chapter.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for those who have supported this story so far._****_Will continue with Ep 02 Nanny McDead._**


End file.
